Autumn
by SparkleDarkness
Summary: Akane decides that she must tell her feelings to Ranma now or never. This is my first fic, please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ , all the characters are products of the brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
It was a bright autumn day in Nerima. The sun shown down on two young students who were walking home from Furinkan High. Ranma had been his usual self that day, teasing Akane about being an uncute tomboy. "Hey 'Kane, what did I do this time to make you mad?" Ranma questioned. Akane had refused to talk to him since their last class for that day. "You should know, pervert.", Came Akane's cold reply. The comment hit Ranma like a pile of bricks. He thought back to earlier that day. He had been sitting through another boring history lecture, and Akane had been doodling absently in her notebook, oblivious to what was going on around her. Ranma had turned back to see what she was doing, but instead found himself entranced. 'I wonder what she is thinking about?' he though as he watched her idly. Before he knew it two angry eyes were staring right back at him. He quickly turned a slight shade of red and looked back to the front of the room. 'That pervert!' fumed Akane to herself. "Oh, so you're mad because you thought I was looking at you this afternoon. Nah, who would want to look at an uncute macho tomboy like you,?" Ranma teased, not realizing that his words were only fueling Akane's anger. She relied to his retort by kicking the fence Ranma was walking on, sending him straight into the canal. "So! Is that really what you think of me, you jackass? FINE, I'm done!" Yelled Akane as she began to run toward home. 'Why does Akane have to be so cute when she's angry?' Ranma mused as she pulled herself out of the canal and back onto the fence. 'I think I'll just take a walk through the park before I go home.' The wind was beginning to pick up, scattering fallen leaves around her feet, as she began to walk toward the park. Akane ran all the way home, and didn't stop running until she got to her room. She felt kind of bad for not saying hi to Kasumi, but she just didn't feel like seeing or talking to anyone. Tears were threatening to spill from Akane's eyes at any minute. 'Why do his comments have to hurt so badly? I should be used to them by now, but instead they only hurt even worse each time he says them.' She thought as tears began slipping from her eyes. 'Does he truly think of me that way? And to think that I fell for a jerk like him.' She sighed as she pulled out her notebook and began to finish her homework, but she just couldn't concentrate, her thoughts always turning back to Ranma. 'Things had been going so well for us lately, he hasn't done anything to make me mad really, he's almost been being nice.'  
  
Ranma walked home cold and wet. It was mid October and the leaves were brilliant shades of reds, oranges, and gold's. By the time he got home he could smell Kasumi's cooking from down the street, and the sun was beginning to set, casting reds and gold's across the sky. "Kasumi! I'm home!" Yelled Ranma as he entered the house. Making his way to the kitchen, he decided to offer to help Kasumi. "No Ranma, I don't need any help with dinner. But could you go tell Nabiki and Akane that dinner is ready for me?" She asked giving him one of her warm smiles. "Speaking of Akane, do you know why she's been acting funny today?" Ranma asked. "Oh my, acting funny? No, she was fine this morning." And Kasumi turned back to stirring the stew. After knocking on Nabiki's door and not getting an answer, he went to tell Akane. Knocking lightly on her door, he could hear someone crying beyond the door, that someone was Akane. "Who is it?" Half sobbed Akane. "It's me, Ranma, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." And then he left. Ranma decided it would be in her best interest to take a warm shower, so he headed to the furo. Taking off his damp clothes and throwing them into a corner, he got into the warm bath. "I wonder why Akane was crying?" He asked himself, "I hope it wasn't anything I did." After sitting in the bath for a few minutes he decided to go ahead and get dressed then go get dinner.  
  
Akane sat and collected her thoughts for a few minutes. She was so confused with her emotions right now. "Does he like me or not?" She asked herself, but she couldn't even give herself an answer. 'I'll find out what he thinks tonight if it's the last thing I do.' And she knew what she would do. She straightened herself up, dried her eyes and cheeks, and then went downstairs. Soun, Genma, Nabiki, and Ranma were already at the table. She sat down and waited for Kasumi to hand her a bowl of stew. Ranma couldn't help but feel bad that he was most likely the cause of Akane's crying earlier. 'So it's true.I do love her.' He decided. Dinner went relatively OK. Genma decided he would try to steal Ranma's food like always. Its not like Ranma would mind, is it? Ranma just sat there unresponsive and Genma stole his bowl of stew, it was all right though, he wasn't really hungry anyway. Ranma got up and went outside. Jumping onto the roof, he decided to think about what to do about Akane.  
  
"What's Ranma's problem?" Nabiki looked at Akane, who just shrugged. Without a word she stood up and walked back to her room. Deciding that she had to find out what Ranma thought of her, she leaned out the window and called his name.  
  
Being startled was something Ranma Satome didn't like. Being startled out of his thoughts of Akane was something he liked even less. Leaning over the edge of the roof and peering into Akane's room, he asked, "And what do you want?" "I want to talk to you. Get in here." She replied with a slight edge to her voice. 'This can't be good.' He thought as he climbed in the window. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked again more hesitantly. 'She's going to tell me she doesn't love me.' His heart sank through his stomach at that thought. "Sit down." She ordered as she sat on her bed. Ranma obeyed, sitting next to her, not quite sure what this was about. Akane turned to face him, "Ranma, I love you. There I said it. I know you don't feel the same way obviously, but." she felt herself blush a deep crimson color. "But I had to tell you how I feel." She said, waiting for his response. Ranma was, at the least, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it, she loved him. He turned to look at Akane, and for the first time realized exactly how beautiful he thought she was. He had no words to say what he felt for her. Their eyes caught, and Ranma brought his hand up to caress his love's soft hair. Her breath caught in her throat. 'This wasn't what I was expecting.' She silently thought to herself, and smiled at Ranma. He looked into her eyes and said, "And I love you Akane. I always have. I just didn't know how to tell you." And with that he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Please forgive me for any errors, or if it was too long and dragged on. This is my frist fic, and the first attempt I've ever made at writing a fan fic. Please comment and let me know what you thought, or if you have any advice that would be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
